


It Would Be Better If He Was With Me

by Kitkatzgr8



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: #Hamiltrash, F/M, Happy Valentines Day!, Here's Some Randomness...., I'm So Alone..., I'm celebrating a day of love by shipping historical figures... wow, M/M, based on a Tumblr thing I saw, go me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatzgr8/pseuds/Kitkatzgr8
Summary: In honor of Valentine's Day, here's a quick blurb about Angelica and John (because I'm forever alone, so why not celebrate a day of love by shipping historical figures together, right?)(Also, idk, I'm not exactly an English major and I'm really tired, but I couldn't figure out it the proper grammar would be "It Would Be Better If He WAS With Me" or "It Would Be Better If He WERE With Me," so sorry if I picked the wrong one)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!!!! I hope you all get to spend time with that special someone in your life, and you feel the love! I myself am gonna hang out with my BAE and Valentine, myself! I'm going to buy myself some chocolates and enjoy them, it's gonna be great. Anyway, here's some randomness for this special holiday, based off of some Tumblr stuff that I would link, but can't find.

"John, you've been on that side for almost the entire song! It's my turn now!" Angelica hisses, and John's cheeks turn the tiniest bit red. 

"Just one more minute, okay?" Angelica rolls her eyes, then forcefully turns John so that she has the perfect view of Alexander over John's shoulder. 

"Angelica!" 

"It's my turn!" she says again, firmly. "You get to look at him every day! Why can't I have more time?" Another song starts up, but the two are too distracted to notice as the couples around them separate, and thank each other for the dance. 

"Well, if you haven't noticed, people would get a little suspicious, if you know what I mean, if I was constantly staring at Alexander! This Winter's ball is one of the only times that I can look at him without anybody noticing. I can admire his hair, his eyes, his adorable shortness..." John trails off with a small smile, then turns his head for a quick glance back at Alexander. Angelica grips his shoulder tighter. 

"Stop looking at him! You're going to blow our cover!" He quickly looks back at the eldest Schuyler sister apologetically. 

"Sorry, Angie. What's he doing?" 

"Talking to your friend... the tall, French one?" 

"Oh, Lafayette! Perfect!" John smiles. "So... he's not talking to your sister?" 

"Eliza? Thank goodness, no. They've been joined at the hip since I introduced them earlier." She sighs. "I really regret that now..."

They both sigh again. "I would too," John replies. "So are you going to go talk to him, or-" He cuts off as Angelica's face changes. "What's wrong?" 

Angelica sighs. "He's asking Eliza to dance. Again."

John frowns. "Do you think they're... y'know?"

"Well, I know for a fact that Eliza is helpless for him. But really, who wouldn't be in love with him? I mean, just look at that..." She sucks in a quick breath. "His smile, oh my goodness, he's adorable."

"I want to see!" John whips them around so that he can look over Angelica's shoulder at Alexander. He blushes slightly. "Oh my gosh, he just laughed... I just wanna fudging hug him, he's so small and adorable..." Angelica switches their places again, and the couples around them give them strange looks, which they both are too occupied to notice. He rolls his eyes, and lets Angelica keep her position to look at Alexander. "But, do you think he... likes her?" 

Angelica keeps her eyes trained over John's shoulder. After a minute of silence, she quietly says, "Well, see for yourself."

They spin around slowly, and John looks curiously at Alexander. Him and Eliza are dancing at the other side of the ballroom, and as Alex spins Eliza around, he can see the pure bliss and love directed towards the woman in his arms. 

"Oh," John says quietly, and Angelica nods as they slowly switch positions again. "So... there's not really any hope for our butts after all..." 

Angelica sighs. "No... I don't think so."

"But... you're still going to try, right?" John asks, slightly confused. "I didn't take you as the kind of woman to back down from anything because of anyone." 

"But... this is Eliza we're talking about." She sighs again, something she seems to be doing a lot this evening. "I love my sister more than anything in this life, and if I'm being honest, I'd choose her happiness over mine... every time, even when it comes to Alexander." 

There's a long pause as those words sink in, and for the first time that evening, neither of the two were focused on the dark haired man dancing with the figure in the blue dress. "You're a great sister, you know that, right?" 

Angelica looks up at John, and after a moment, she smiles. A true, non-forced smile. The last note of the song slowly fades off into nothing, and she stands on her tiptoes and kisses John (purely platonically) on the cheek. "And you're a great friend, John." John smiles back at her, a note of sadness hidden behind the freckled grin. 

"Are you going to be okay?" he asks quietly. 

Angelica nods. "And... are you?" 

He shrugs. "I've gone this long hiding my feelings, what's the rest of my life? Besides, I'll always be his friend. I'll keep his eyes, his smile, and fabulous bod in my life."

Angelica giggles. "Yeah..." she says wistfully. The two both turn to look at the happy couple across the room. "I mean... it's not like I'm not happy for them, y'know?" Angelica says, and John nods.

"Eliza really is a sweet girl," John adds. "She completely deserves Alexander. But..."

"It would be better if he was with me," they both mutter to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you all so much! Happy Valentines Day!!! <3 <3


End file.
